


You're my sunshine

by Malachi_Shi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depressed Hinata Shouyou, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malachi_Shi/pseuds/Malachi_Shi
Summary: Hinata was quiet, he didn't jump around as much, he didn't pester anyone, he was just, quiet, everyone was obviously weirded out by this, especially Kageyama, not once did Hinata ask him to toss for him, instead he just quietly sat next to him, what was going on?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	You're my sunshine

It was a Monday, the sun was bright and the weather was perfect,  
though it was a Monday, many students felt refreshed as they walked through the school gates,  
a little orange head stood out from the crowd  
not because he was beaming brighter than the sun and everyone else, but instead  
he was dull, emotionless, neither a smile nor a frown,  
the first to notice his dull stature was a certain black haired male  
"Oi, Boke, What are you doing looking so dull for?" he asked  
this made the orange head jump and force a wide smile on his face "dull? I'm Not Dull Kageyama! I'm happy see?"  
he exclaimed pointing to his wide 'happy' grin  
Kageyama let it slide and sighed "Whatever Boke, let's just get to the Gym already, I don't feel like Racing today" he huffed.  
Hinata laughed and skipped next to him to the Gym  
Hinata's fake grin disappeared as soon as Kageyama looked away 'He's worried? How funny..' he thought and mentally laughed.  
They reached the gym and found Sugawara and Daichi at the doors "Oh good morning you two" Daichi greeted with a smile  
"Morning" Kageyama greeted "Morning.." Hinata muttered  
Daichi and Sugawara looked at Hinata quite confused  
"Hinata? are you okay?" Daichi asked  
"Huh? Oh, Yeah! I'm great!" He quickly Smiled, Sugawara stared at him closely   
"well, you look fine, but If anything's wrong, make sure to tell us okay?" Sugawara insisted  
"Eh? I'm fine though! See?" Hinata spouted, pointing to his once again Fake grin, Kageyama looked down at him with a hint of concern in his eyes,  
of course it wasn't obvious "Hinata Boke, let's just go already" He said and went inside the Gym after Daichi, Sugawara scoffed and followed after the two,   
leaving a masked Hinata in front of the Gym doors, letting go of his fake smile once again, he sighed and entered, closing the doors behind him slightly,  
They went to the Club room and changed, quickly setting up the court as the others came in, confused,   
why? because it was quiet, It was normal for them to come in to see the 9 & 10 already in a heated quarrel, but, The orange sunshine wasn't picking a fight, or talking in general, They ignored it at first  
and went on with the rest of their day, but it was Kageyama, again, to first realize something was actually wrong, it was currently lunch time, and Hinata hasn't even come near him, at this time the ball of sunshine would already be on his nerves asking for tosses  
but again it was quiet, too quiet, the silence made Kageyama feel...

Lonely

Kageyama growled and went through lunch angrily sipping his milk, furrowed his eyebrows in every class and stormed off as they finished,   
the first thing the first year male was look for his fellow first year,  
his partner,  
his friend,  
his Sunshine.

Kageyama barged into the Volleyball team's clubroom, all the third years already present "oh Kageyama, you're here early" Sugawara pointed out  
"Where's Hinata?" He asked no moment later, Sugawara looked at Daichi, and Asahi, before looking over at Kageyama "I thought he told you?"  
Kageyama raised a brow at the senior setter "didn't tell me what?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows once again  
"Hinata had to go home early, he said he wasn't feeling well" Sugawara stated  
Kageyama then glared at the floor "why? is there something wrong with you and Hinata Kageyama?" Asahi asked,   
"Didn't you guys notice too...? he wasn't... himself today" Kageyama mentioned "well, yeah, but later he said he wasn't feeling well so it adds up" Daichi guessed  
"that's just it...! if- If- If he wasn't feeling well, he should've been made these annoying complaints like 'GWahhhhh! I don't feel well' or- or 'my stomach's going gwOOsh! it hurtssss' "Kageyama speculated   
"Maybe It just really hurt, he couldn't even complain...?" Sugawara concluded  
Kageyama frowned "that... isn't Hinata.." He murmured and gripped his hands into a fist   
"Sugawara-Senpai.. Daichi-san.. I'll be going first..!" He said and ran off hurriedly   
"E-Eh?! Wait Kageyama-!" Sugawara yelled as Kageyama ran off

Hinata...  
Hinata...!  
Hinata...!!

"Hinata!!!" 

The orange haired boy turned to see the scary Black haired fellow first year running to him,   
Kageyama quickly stopped in front of him and crouched down and put his upper boy's weight on his hands that were on his knee's, Panting  
He quickly caught his breath and gripped Hinata's shoulders

"What's wrong?!"   
"Eh..? what are you talking about..?"   
"You were quiet, you weren't smiling, you weren't jumping around everywhere, you didn't ask for tosses and-"  
"I'm just not Feeling well Kageyama"

"tell me what's really wrong"

at those words, Hinata knew, he couldn't lie to the Black haired male anymore, He looked down and gripped his hands into fists as he tried to stop his tears from falling "Everything! Everything's wrong! I- I- I just can't take it anymore! Everyday I hear someone Insulting me! even if it was just a light hearted joke! I get upset! I have feelings too! Just because I smile 90% of the time doesn't mean I'm strong! I'm human! I get hurt!, I'm fragile!, even if nobody insults me in the hallway, that Tsukishima bean pole does it in their stead! I feel inferior! I feel small!- well shit cause I am!" Hinata cried out loud

Kageyama stood there speechless, he couldn't speak, he couldn't react, the only thing he could do in that situation was... listen

"I have bad grades! I disappoint my mom! I disappoint Natsu! I suck at practice! I can't receive! I cant serve! I'm useless! there's- There's been so many times! Where I've thought of just Biking off a cliff!!-" 

Kageyama's breath hitched, as he heard that, as if on reflex, he pulled the crying orange head into his chest in a protective hug "don't say that.." He whispered

Hinata just cried more, totally drenching the setter's shirt in his tears, Kageyama didn't mind, instead, he just hugged him closer 

"You're great as you are already, I'll make sure no one insults you anymore, and I'll ask Sugawara-Senpai if he can talk to Four eyes, and, I wat you to know you're wrong, I'm sure your Mom is extremely proud of you, Natsu looks up to you, they don't care about your grades, I'm stupid too so we can carry that Burden together... And at practice, I'll help you, I'll help you practice your serves, your receives too, I'll patiently train with you... so please, don't bike off a cliff..."

Hinata just listened as he sobbed

"I want my sunshine back..."

"stupid Bakayama... I never went anywhere... The sun just took a nap you know.."

Kageyama chuckled lowly at this and gently pulled away from the hug, gently cupping Hinata's cheeks, wiping off the tear stains on his cheeks  
Hinata couldn't help but smile widely at his actions, "I love you Kageyama"

"I love you too... sunshine"

Extra;

"Hinata! come here, I'll file your nails" Kageyama called from across the court, the orange head perked up and happily ran to him,  
they sat on the Gym floor, Hinata on Kageyama's lap as Kageyama filed Hinata's nails

"Are you sure we can just... leave them like this?" Ennoshita whisper-asked  
"We can't really say no.." Sugawara admitted  
"they aren't doing anything wrong so it's fine" Kiyoko said as she passed the murmuring circle "oh, yachi, the towels" she quickly mentioned, yachi jumped lsighlty   
"A-ah! right! I'll get on it!" Yachi said and ran off 

"tch, how annoying" Tsukishima clicked his tongue at the two fellow first years and walked off

**Author's Note:**

> my arm's dead SKSKSKSKK I like how I wrote it at first, but then I got lazy in the end, so uhm, Yeah, hope you guys liked it!!!


End file.
